


good ones never wait

by catravol



Series: twitter prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: Suki just wanted to relax. Her boyfriend had a different plan.or: sukka + video games, with a marriage proposal sprinkled in.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: twitter prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	good ones never wait

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @FRlGHTZONE.

All Suki wanted to do after a long day of work was to go to her  _ own _ apartment, relax by  _ herself _ and go to sleep early.

Instead, she’s in the middle of a video games shop, because her boyfriend forgot to pick up his package. 

_ What else was I expecting, to be honest. _

After talking with the shop assistant and getting the game, the young adult decided to facetime her  _ stupid _ boyfriend, who was too busy doing something else.

The smile that she’s gotten from him after showing him the video game made everything worth it.

Maybe the engagement ring that got placed on her finger later that night made it worth it too.


End file.
